Love you, Skyguy
by Kulechick
Summary: What if Anakin faked his death instead of Obiwan. Not a Anisoka. T-for character death.


**Hey so, Kulechick here, anyway this is base off. The episode when Obiwan "died" except instead of Obiwan faking his death it's Anakin. Through the whole story it Ahsoka's pov. And this is not a AniSoka! It's a big brother/lil sister.**

It was just a simple mission, that ended with success. But then why did he have to leave.

Flash back

_We Were back to back, Skyguy blocked right, I blocked the left. We joked and laughed as we slash through droids like nothing._

I went ahead keeping all eyes open at all time. Moving fast yet cautiously, making every move count he fellow behind. All sudden my heart stop as the yells rang my through my head. I realize I was the one screaming.

There he was, gashing blood. Just from a bullet wound. "Medic!" I yelled even though I knew we were too far away from them to here. I kneeled down by Anakin's side. "Skyguy?" I stare down at him. He was struggling to breath. Tears fell from my eyes onto to his cloths.

"Hey, it's okay." He gave me a sad smile.  
Obiwan walked from behind me. "Take good care of her for me." I watch as his body went limp.

"No, Skyguy, don't do this. Please don't leave me!" I sob over his non breathing body. Obiwan pulled me away.

"I'm sorry young one." I couldn't even gained enough strength to yell at him not to called me that.

Flash back over.

I lay on my back, thinking of thousands of ways I could've prevent it from happening. I stood up and walk out my room, no body move me out my and his quarters yet. I made my way into his room sliding a finger on his dresser. A picture of him and I stood on his nightstand right next to his bed caught my eye. It was taken when we ended our first mission together. I remember i beg him to take it with me. I pick it up oh so carefully, afraid that with I drop it would shatter into a billion of tiny pieces.

Today was his funeral, I hugged the picture tightly to my chest. It felt like hours of me standing in his room yet it was only seconds. Finally I gently put the picture down and grabbed my Jedi robe. I walked down the halls, sadness was all that filled me. People gather all around the coffin. Obiwan and the senator, Amindala came up to me.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry." Padame hug me.

"It's okay. I think I was preparing for it, for a long time now. But it's not like I'm not sad because I am. I be fine though." I lied, I tired to hold myself together but in a matter of seconds I broke into a sobs. People stared but I couldn't care less. After an hour I was still shaking, but with trembling legs I walk up where he was buried. As I took small steps to where I was headed I notice every one had left.

I stare down that the ground. No words could escape my mouth, except the three that slipped. "Love you, Skyguy."

I walked too my quarters, and curled up into his bed. He was the big brother I never had. He always had my back, now what. I'm snips but where's the Skyguy. Who am I going to do reckless stuff with now. After everything we've been through, he gone.

Three months later.

I thought about the past and I began thinking that people are being to notice that I haven't been smiling that much anymore. I over heard the council talking about how the war had finally got to me. Only half it was true. It was the people that loss their life that got to me. You grow to care about some one so much and when they leave, it's like they take a part of you with them and then your the part that's left behind. The part that nobody wants to see because it not you it's a replace meant of the old you.

I continue walking, I was suppose to meet up with master Kenobi. I walked into his chambers to him hugging someone. I stood star struck, not believing my eyes. Anakin pull away and stare me straight in the eyes. Anger flowed through my veins, I ran out of there as fast as I could. "Ahsoka!" I didn't stop, why did nobody tell me. Did they not see how much pain I went through. Dead end. I stared as my master came running my way. I tried moving around him but he grabbed my arm. I pounded my fist into his chest.

"Go alway!" I continue punching him.

"Snips calm down." He said calmly.

"You never told me! You and everyone else never told me! Do you know how alone I felt." Soon I was out of energy. Tears burned in eyes. "I was so afraid what would happen now! I went through so much pain!" I stood my ground, staring at the ground.

Sky guy put his hands on my chin so I had to make eye contact. "I'm sorry Ahsoka." I pushed him away.

"Your not! Because IF YOU DID YOU WOULD'VE TOLD ME!" I stare into his blue eyes seeing the that it hurt him to see me like this. "I thought you were DEAD!" I sat down at a bunch. I wipe some of my tears away. "I thought you were dead." I whisper. After a couple of minutes of my outburst, he walk over and sat down next to me. My body shook with each and every breath I took. "I thought it was going to be Snips and Skyguy forever." I whisper.

He pulled me into a hug and stroked my montrals. "And it will be, Snips and Skyguy. Always." I stare up at him.

"Promise?" I asked like a small child.

"Promise."


End file.
